veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Good, the Bad and the Eggly
The Good, the Bad, and The Eggly is the fourth and final episode of LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures. Plot Awful Alvin and Greta Von Gruesome are out of jail. After the Larry-Plane crash-lands in some woods due to three flying pigs with bacon-and-egg guns, Larryboy is saved by the Dark Crow, who is the hero of Bumblyburg's neighboring town. The two team up and attempt to stop Awful Alvin and Greta Von Gruesome in their tracks in the science lab, before Larryboy makes a mistake and allows the two antagonists to steal a machine called the Overeasy Egg Ray which turns anything not alive into eggs. Using it, they steal various antiques from a museum and kidnap Vicky. Larryboy and the Dark Crow, stripped of their supersuits, try to defeat Awful Alvin and Greta Von Gruesome but fail leading them to be kidnapped themselves. There, they free themselves by swinging back and forth and directing a ray to a rope that's holding them. Larryboy then proceeds to destroy the Overeasy Egg Ray and is successful but then gets himself knocked out by Awful Alvin and Greta Von Gruesome. Larryboy is trapped until the Dark Crow frees him, trapping Awful Alvin and Lampy in the process. They then proceed to trap Greta Von Gruesome. The two antagonists and Lampy are arrested and jailed once again and the Overeasy Egg Ray is returned to the science lab, though it's damaged. Vicky brings up the Founder's Day Dance and Larryboy agrees he wants to go with her to it. The Dark Crow catches up to them at the last second as they are leaving. Characters *Larry-Boy *Dark Crow *Junior Asparagus * Vicki Cucumber * Archibald Asparagus * Bob the Tomato * Awful Alvin * Greta Von Gruesome * Bok Choy Fun Facts Explanations * "When pigs fly" is a expression that means it's likely that'll never happen. Trivia * This marks the first episode for several things: ** The first episode Dark Crow having a main role. ** The first time Larry-Boy uses his plunger ears to stop a large object. ** Bumpkin's first and last appearance. * This also marks the last episode of the series to date. Remarks * The audio quality on the episode is different compared to the previous three. Goofs *The cables on the plunger ears phase through the Larry-Plane in one shot. *The covers for both The Amazing Carnival of Complaining and Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt on the previews section are swapped. Inside References * Larry having a crush on Vicki is a reference from the previous episode. Real World * The episode's title is a reference to the Clint Eastwood film "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly." Category:Episodes Category:Larry-Boy Episodes Category:2003 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:2000-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1993-2009 Category:2000-2010 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2003 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2003 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2003